George-Emily Relationship
The George-Emily relationship is the relationship between characters George Crabtree and Emily Grace. Some fans do not like these two characters together because it was somewhat forced, and a shadow relationship of William and Julia. Other fans who do like George and Emily have affectionately nicknamed them Gemily. Georgina Reilly calls them Grabtree, so that name has stuck, too. Emily Grace joined Murdoch Mysteries in Season 5 when Julia Ogden decides to leave the morgue, and Emily is introduced as Dr. Ogden's protege. Season 5 Dr. Emily Grace becomes the new coroner in the City Morgue at the end of [[Back and to the Left|''Back and to the Left]]' 'when Dr. Ogden leaves to start her private practice. Despite being feisty and not that quick to learn the rules of the stationhouse, one could quickly see that George and Emily were interested in each other. They have a sweet moment in . Emily is often the only one not skeptical about George's supernatural/paranormal theories, and this can be seen in Staircase to Heaven when it is revealed that Emily is part of a group who believes that they can go to the other side. In George wins a kiss on the cheek from Emily. Season 6 George and Emily's relationship continues to strengthen throughout this season and in George finally kisses Emily, thinking they were going to die. In the next episode, George apologizes because he thinks he may have gone too far, but Emily assures him it was fine, given the situation. That was about all for them this season, as it was more focused on William and Julia. Season 7 Things seem to be going well for George and Emily during the first few episodes of season 7. In [[The Filmed Adventures of Detective William Murdoch|The Filmed Adventures of Detective William Murdoch'']], Charlotte (formerly Minerva Fairchild), kisses George very passionately in front of Emily, and this angers her. Throughout the season, Emily seems to be growing apart from George and becomes interested in Leslie Garland. In The Murdoch Sting, Emily kisses Leslie in order for the scheme not to be blown, in front of George. George later ends the relationship with Emily, although at the end, George returns to the morgue to give her flowers. He does not end up giving them to her and instead observes Leslie asking Emily out to dinner. Although in Kung Fu Crabtree Emily breaks up with Leslie, she and George do not remain together despite George still longing for her. Season 8 In season 8 George meets up again with Edna Brooks (née Garrison) as the season progresses he becomes romantically involved with her and proposing, before the murderer of her husband for which George becomes incarcerated for. Meanwhile Emily meets a fellow suffragette Lillian Moss and begins a clandestine relationship with her. As the season progresses it appears that both George and Emily have moved on and remain supportive friends. Jonny Harris on George-Emily relationship: “ I was liking Crabtree and Grace last year because they each had their moments of being petulant and jealous. I thought that was kind of nice. You have the romance between Ogden and Murdoch, which has always had its obstacles and troubles, but they’re mostly pure of heart. With Crabtree and Grace, it had to do with envy.” Season 9 In season 9, Emily ends up leaving for England in the third episode, Double Life after the death of girlfriend Lillian Moss (Helen Walker). She gives George a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then leaves, with George looking extremely forlorn. 903 at the station.PNG|At the station, Emily leaves for England... 903 Gemily1.png 903 Gemily2.png 903 Gemily3.png Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Season Nine